Dark splitter
The dark splitterSchrader 2004, p. 148Shah, Puckett, Farhurst, et al. 2003/19, Chapter 5: "Enemies" is an enemy in Jak 3. A mysterious dark eco creature, it appeared to act in alliance with both the Dark Makers and Metal Heads, and was even used by Veger's Precursor robot. However, it is also possible they are simply hostile in general and without particular allegiance. The dark splitter is capable of subdividing itself twice when attacked, from large-sized into medium-sized, and medium-sized into small-sized. This allows it to extend both its durability and range, making for a formidable enemy. History The dark splitter first appeared in the eco mine during the boss fight against Veger's Precursor robot, "Defeat Veger's Precursor robot". The robot would launch the creatures from a canon on its left arm every second stage of its attacks. It is unknown how or why a Precursor robot would deploy the creatures, considering their dark nature and subsequent use by enemies of both the Precursors and Veger. The creatures are encountered again inside the Metal Head tower in Haven City, during the mission "Destroy Metal Head tower". They spawned from organic ducts in the walls of the structure, implying they thrived there. However, this does not necessarily imply they're of Metal Head origin, as Dark Makers also spawned in the tower. Lastly, dark splitters were encountered on the Dark Maker terraformer in the Wasteland shortly before and throughout the final boss against Errol, "Destroy final boss". The splitters were first encountered in successive sizes on the three tiers leading up to the final boss platform, and were launched onto the platform from below during the fight. Characteristics The dark splitter is a large quadruped with a hulking back, a small head, two muscular arms (in its largest form), and a tail. In its largest size, it stands four meters tall, then three meters, then two. The splitter has splotchy, dark blue skin with cyan highlights. Its glossy black eyes and sharp white teeth are the only discernible feature of the face, and its growls are very similar to that of a big cat. They emerge curled up into balls, then unfurl to find and attack their target. Combat When attacked, the splitter will split into a smaller version of itself up to two times; from big into medium, and medium into small. However, sometimes a splitter will spawn at medium size, in which case it does not subdivide. The large types will attack with a swipe of their large arms, whereas the medium and small types are armless, and therefore attack with their two forelegs with a small hop. Evading splitters is rarely needed, as the areas you encounter them are often on platforms with limited room, and failing to defeat them prevents progression in both boss fights. Furthermore, they are a rather simple engagement and require little effort to defeat. Generally, melee attacks should suffice, with two punch attacks given to the big variations, and spin kicks for the smaller types, as they tend to flank you. In the event of multiple splitters, large-radius weapons such as the Scatter Gun and Wave Concussor are recommended. Alternatively, weapons like the Beam Reflexor and Plasmite RPG can clear splitters before they even close the distance, preventing engagement altogether. In many cases, however, such high-grade weapons are unnecessary and best preserved for other situations. Citations References * * Category:Species Category:Enemies in Jak 3